Welcome to His Life
by x Conspiracy x
Summary: Seth returns home, only after desperate pleas, and demands of his parents, to a Ryan-less Newport. Will life be the same? Will Summer still want him? Or will it be exactly like it was before Ryan ever showed up…
1. Welcome to My Life

**Welcome to His Life**

**Chapter 1: Welcome to My Life**

**Summary: Seth returns home, only after desperate pleas, and demands of his parents, to a Ryan-less ****Newport****. Will life be the same? Will Summer still want him? Or will it be exactly like it was before Ryan ever showed up…**

**Rating: PG-13 for language and content**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately own absolutely nothing. If you _did _think I owned something…than you were crazy for thinking that. So, in actuality, it's totally pointless to have a disclaimer. Who the heck is gonna sue some bored teenager for writing about their characters? Think about it... haha**

**A/N: Howdy ya'll! I was sitting here…listening to some music… when the lyrics just appealed to me (they aren't in this chapter…because I changed it…but should be in the next…). I thought, _wow, what a good song-fic I could make out of this. _So I started writing. The song is _Welcome to My Life _By Simple Plan. Yeah, and I'm planning on getting back to Palm Trees and Power Lines… I've just had SO little time to write lately… but I promise** **I'll get back to that soon!! Now on to the story! R&R por favor!!**

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?_

_Do you ever feel out of place?_

_Like somehow you just don't belong_

_And no one understands you_

_Do you ever wanna run away?_

_Do you lock yourself in your room?_

_With the radio on turned up so loud_

_That no one hears you screaming_

The cool ocean mist wind swept across Seth's face as he walked down the sand along Newport Beach. He was home against every wish he had ever made. His entire life he grew up hearing about the "evils" of Newport; how it sucked you in, making it next to impossible to get out. He grew up hearing stories of "good people turned bad" when they came here. Even Julie Cooper led a normal life before she came to Newport. Now look at her; first she was sleeping with her daughter's ex-boyfriend, now she's sleeping with Seth's grandfather! Seth knew this had to be illegal on some level… what level that was, he didn't know, but it had to be.

Taking in a sharp breath, he walked up to the ocean and let the cold water cover his feet with sand. He'd been home for a day, and still hadn't seen anyone. He stayed on his boat most of the day, but when it grew darker he decided to go for a walk. He'd been on the beach for a little while now, just walking and thinking about everything; Newport, Ryan, Summer… whatever came to his mind.

As he walked on, a body, outlined by the moonlight, came into view a few yards away. As he grew closer, though, he heard a faint crying. He stopped, and thought maybe he should just leave the girl alone. Most people want to be left alone when they're crying anyway. But when he turned around, his body froze as a cold rush shot through him.

"Why did you have to leave, Seth?" the oh-so-familiar voice cried into the ocean. "You promised you wouldn't break my heart. You told me you wouldn't be one of those people. But I guess you were…you lied _just _like the rest of them. Well, Seth, I'm sick of this shit. I'm sick of spending every day crying over you, and every night yelling to nothing. I'm done, Seth Cohen. I am done!"

Seth stood motionless, as all of his worst fears rushed through his body. Summer hated him. He left for a little while, promising to come back in his letter, but she still hated him. His mind scanned through possible scenarios of what could happen tonight. He could just run away, and leave again. Besides, if he didn't have Summer… he had nothing. He could just confront her, right here, right now. Or, instead of now, he could wait a night and let her sleep it off. The next day, then, he could go talk everything out with her. He could also run out into the ocean where he was now, then swim in and pretend he got into a horrible accident and was lucky to have survived… but he was pretty sure that wouldn't work in the long run.

Finally, he took a deep breath and turned around towards the crying figure. He had to get this over with right now. He couldn't wait; she might hate him even more if he did.

"S-Summer," he stammered, and was surprised when she could actually hear his whisper.

"Cohen?" she asked, turning to him. "Cohen, what are you doing here?"

"Summer," he said again, and instinctively wrapped his arms around her. "I am so sorry. Please… Summer… I-"

"What do you mean you're _sorry_," she yelled, pushing him away. "You _left_, Seth. You didn't even bother coming to me to tell me. You just up and left; leaving me with this…this stupid letter!"

"Summer, you know why I left," he pleaded. "I-"

"No, Seth, don't even start. If you felt like you had nothing after Ryan left, that means I was nothing to you. I was just some girl you thought you could take advantage of, that wouldn't leave. Well, Cohen, looks like you thought wrong. You don't care about me, and today-," she yelled, "today I don't care about you." She finished, ripping the letter and throwing it into the ocean. Before he could say another word, she turned and ran up the beach.

Seth fell down in the sand, tears running down his cheeks. He knew he had nothing to come back for. He knew Newport would just ruin him like it ruined every other poor soul that stepped foot in it. But they made him come back… they made him come back to a town that didn't like him, wouldn't accept him, and wanted him to be just like them. But that was one thing he wouldn't do…

_No you don't know what it's like_

_When nothing feels alright_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_To be like me_

_To be hurt, to feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_When no ones there to save you_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life_

"Seth Cohen you are grounded for…for… I don't know yet. All I know is you won't be seeing much daylight for a long, long time!" Kirsten yelled at her son. "You can _not _just pick up and leave every time something doesn't go your way!"

"Sorry," Seth said, even though they were all pretty sure he wasn't sorry.

"Don't _sorry _me, mister. That isn't going to help your case one bit. Now, just… just go up to your room!" Kirstin replied, and as Seth retreated, added. "AND NO VIDEO GAMES!"

Seth sighed as he climbed the steps to his room. Tears were welled up in his eyes, threatening to fall at any moment. Summer hated him, Ryan was gone, his parents were furious… there was nothing for him anymore.

When he finally reached his room, the tears decided to fall. Everything reminded him of Summer. The record player, the bed, Captain Oats, the pictures all over the room….everything. And now she was gone. Seth threw himself onto his bed, tears rolling down his cheeks and into his pillow.

"Why?" Seth cried aloud. "Why does every fucking thing have to happen to me? Why can't I just lead a normal life? Why, God, why?"

Looking up at his nightstand, he saw Captain Oats standing. Without any though, he grabbed the plastic horse by the leg and threw it across the room. It hit the wall with a loud thud, leaving a hole where it had hit. Seth's tears came even faster as he found more and more things to throw. He was like a child throwing a temper tantrum, as the adrenaline surged through his body. _Breaking stuff was fun. _

_Do you wanna be somebody else?_

_Are you sick of feeling so left out?_

_Are you desperate to find so much more_

_Before your life is over_

_Are you stuck inside a world you hate?_

_Are you sick of everyone around?_

_With their big fake smiles and stupid lies_

_While deep inside your bleeding_

"Seth-" Kirsten started opening the door to his room. "What the hell happened to this place?"

She looked around seeing broken glass, CD's and cases, and clothing strewn about the room, holes in the wall, his mirror shattered into tiny pieces, and Seth fast asleep on his bed. His cheeks were tearstained, and red. His hair was matted down, and a little bit of blood was on his hands.

"What happened to you Seth?" she whispered as tears welled up in her eyes too, and walked out the door.

"What's wrong?" Sandy asked as Kirsten walked into the kitchen.

"What happened to our son?" she asked, shaking her head, and walking out of the room…

_No you don't know what its like_

_When nothing feels alright_

_You don't know what its like_

_To be like me_

_To be hurt, to feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_When no ones there to save you_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life_

Seth's eyes blinked open in the sunlight shining through his window. He felt the dry tears on his cheeks and looked around the destroyed room. What had his life come to? He looked down at his hand, at the dry blood, then over to the mirror. He remembered how it felt to shatter it into pieces. His hand hurt horribly, but it felt so good to let all of that anger out on something. That's what made him stop destroying the room. Forgetting about his room, he headed downstairs to get breakfast. Silently, he opened the refrigerator and pulled out the milk. He poured a glass, grabbed a muffin and headed down to the pool.

Sitting down, he gazed next door to what used to be the Cooper's house. So many memories rushed through his mind as he bit into the chocolate muffin. Nothing was ever going to be the same, though. Now that Ryan was gone, and Summer hated him- oh wait, everything _would _be back to normal. Everyone would either pick on him, ignore him, or just dislike him for being an "emo geek". Yep, everything would be back to normal…

_No one ever lied straight to your face_

_And no one ever stabbed you in the back_

_You might think I'm happy_

_But I'm not gonna be okay_

_Everybody always gave you what you wanted_

_Never had to work it was always there_

_You don't know what it's like, to be me_

"Seth, it's time for school," his mother yelled up the stairs. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah," he replied walking down the steps. "Ready."

"Okay, well, have fun," she told him as he opened the front door only to have it closed in her face. "Please, Seth."

_To be hurt, to feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_When no ones there to save you_

_No you don't know what it's like_

Seth stood outside Harbor High School, looking up at the towering building.

"Welcome back to Hell," he said to himself and walked through the doors.

_To be hurt, to feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_When no ones there to save you_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life_

_Welcome to my life_

_Welcome to my life_

**A/N: So, how is it? Like it? Hate it? Reviews please!!!**


	2. Heartbreak

**Welcome to His Life**

**Chapter 2: Heartbreak**

**Summary: Seth returns home, only after desperate pleas, and demands of his parents, to a Ryan-less ****Newport****. Will life be the same? Will Summer still want him? Or will it be exactly like it was before Ryan ever showed up…**

**Rating: PG-13 for language and content**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately own absolutely nothing. If you did think I owned something…than you were crazy for thinking that.**

**A/N: Howdy ya'll! Thanks so much for the reviews! Keep them coming! Okay…so the song that inspired me isn't due for a while now because I _totally _ended up changing what I was going to do… that song, BTW, was _Just Like You _by Three Days Grace… but now it looks like that won't come in for a long while, if at all… oh well, I have a story now though! Haha…reviews are nice things…please and thank you!**

* * *

Seth pushed open the doors to Harbor, immediately averting his head to the ground and hurrying to his locker. He was certainly in no mood for the normal games of the water polo jocks that consisted of "lock geek boy in a locker, bathroom, closet, or anything else we can shove him into". Yeah, their games weren't very in depth, or varying. Maybe if they had thought of something more creative, Seth would hate it less. But how many times can you be locked in a closet before you begin to get annoyed? How many times can someone pee in your shoe before you snap?

"Yo Cohen," he heard a deep voice yell as he began spinning the combination into his lock. When he didn't reply, the voice yelled again. "Yo Cohen," Seth pulled the lock off of the locker and grabbed a few books from the top, ignoring whoever was calling him. Finally, as he was just about ready to head down to the quad to relax and start reading his first novel for AP English, he felt a strong hand on his shoulder.

"Didn't you hear me yelling for you, Cohen?" the chest shaving, blonde-haired, blue-eyed water polo jock asked him. "I said your name like, twenty times."

_No, that was about two, _Seth thought, _but no one ever gave you credit for being able to count. _Seth stopped, dropped his book bag and began to untie his black Converse sneakers. Taking them off, he grabbed them by the strings and shoved them into the very _large _jock's hands.

"Just take them, Jeff," he grumbled. "It will save me time, and help me avoid pain if I just hand them to you. So take them; I don't want them." He finished and began to walk off, in only socks.

"Cohen, hold up," Jeff called, running after him. Spinning Seth around, he tossed the shoes back into his hands. "I don't want your shoes, Cohen. I just wanted to talk, is that a problem?"

Seth stared up at his classmate in disbelief. For a moment, a split second, a part of Seth _wanted _to believe that Jeff actually wanted to talk to him. A part of him actually _wanted _to go and talk to Jeff, and try to make up for the first eleven years of hell he went through. But the rest of him said that it was all a joke; that instead of just throwing him in a closet, he was going to trick him to go into it.

"You know," he began, putting his shoes back on. "I almost believed you for a minute there," Seth finished tying his shoes and turned away. "I almost believed you."

"Wait, Seth, come back," Jeff called, grabbing Seth's shoulder again. "Seth, I _am _being serious. I mean, I get why you wouldn't trust me… but things have changed, man. Come on, just come and talk to us this morning. You'll see we aren't _so _bad."

"Why suddenly do you care?" Seth spat, spinning around. "Why after eleven damn years of hell do you suddenly want to _talk _to the kid you used to throw in lockers, and pee in his shoes? What ulterior motive do you possibly have now?"

"We've all done some growing up, Seth. We're seniors now and we have to act like it. We just decided that we should give everyone a chance this year, and you're one of the ones we thought deserved one," Jeff explained, placing a friendly hand on Seth shoulder.

"Oh so now I'm a charity case?" Seth fired back. "Thanks, but I think I'll pass that up. You act like it's such a privilege to talk to you. You haven't changed; you're just as cocky and egotistical as ever."

"Seth, we just want to talk! Good lord, kid! What is so hard to understand about that?" Jeff began to yell. "You really have a confidence issue, don't you?"

Seth closed his eyes…

_Confidence Seth…_

Anna's voice echoed in his mind.

"Fine," Seth gave in and walked off with Jeff to the quad.

There they went and sat with a bunch of other water polo jocks and cheerleaders. They all greeted Seth, and he saw one of the girls pull Jeff off into another room. He was pretty sure he knew what was going on by the way she looked and motioned for him to come with…

Shaking his head, Seth turned his attention to a short blonde girl that had just started talking to him.

"So Seth," she said, inching closer, and wrapping her arm around his head, playing with the curls. "You and Summer _are_ broken up, right?"

Seth looked down at the ground, as the girl felt and elbow in her stomach. She turned to her right and glared at her friend, who in turn replied, "Allison, stop being so inconsiderate!"

"No, it's okay, Jennie," Seth told the tall, also blonde, sitting next to Allison. "Yeah, we just broke up last night."

"Oh I'm _so _sorry," she purred, wrapping her arms around him. "I don't know _why _or _how _she could break up with _you_. She must have been crazy."

"Uh, thanks, Allison," he said, with a confused look on his face as the girl who used to back away when he walked down the hall was now all over him.

"Let him breath, Alli," one of the guys said, pulling Seth away, then lowered his voice. "So, man, is it true? Did you and Summer…you know...?" He completed his phrase by making suggestive hand motions.

"Oh…erm… well… I don't know if I should talk about this. I mean, Summer deserves better than for me to go and talk about-"Seth started, but was cut off by the knowing glances and _oooh _noises made by the rest of the guys.

"Go Cohen," they all yelled, giving him high fives. Having sex with Summer wasn't the thing he wanted to be liked for. He loved Summer and certainly wouldn't treat her like this. But something inside him _liked _finally being able to hang out with the "in" crowd.

"Man, you are a _god_," one of them said. "That is one _fine _piece of ass there. I'd hit that any day."

Seth shook his head in disgust and was about to speak up when Allison beat him too it.

"Oh puh-lease," she sighed, rolling her eyes. "Summer Roberts is the biggest slut in this whole damn school. Any guy could get a piece of that."

The rest of the girls laughed with her, but Seth felt his blood start to boil. How could they talk about her like that? She was the most beautiful, sweetest girl he knew! The rest of the girls sitting around him were the true sluts.

"That's not true," Seth yelled, not being able to handle it any more. "I was the _only _guy Summer was ever with. Don't talk about her like that!"

"Chill, Seth, chill," Jake, the one who asked the question in the first place, said. "You know Allison, she's just jealous of… well everyone that's hotter than her."

Seth laughed, leaning back again. That's all it was; jealousy. Besides, he and Summer were _over_. Looking up, though, his eyes met with the two he had just defended, and had been thinking about all night. They were filled with sadness and hate as she stood alone at the food counter. Quickly, she turned her head away, trying to wash every feeling she had for him away.

"Seth, I'm sorry," Allison cooed, playing with the curls on the top of his head. "What do you say we get out of here? It's not like we learn anything on the first day of school anyway. Come on."

"Um…yeah… you go ahead. I'll be right out. Meet me on the steps, I'm gonna go get a drink first," he told her as he stood up, still looking over at Summer.

Allison wasn't stupid; she knew what Seth was going to do. He was going to go talk to Summer and beg for her forgiveness, and there was no way in hell that Alli was going to let _that _happen. So, as soon as she saw Summer look over, she grabbed Seth's head and pulled it down to meet hers in a kiss. Dumbfounded, Seth pulled away.

"Okay, see you then," Alli smiled at a silent victory, noticing the look of disgust on Summer's face. As Seth started to walk off, she yelled after him. "See you in a few!" And with that, she ran off to the door.

Seth shook his head, hoping Summer hadn't seen anything that had gone on there, and walked over to where she was standing.

"Don't you have a new girlfriend to go meet?" she said, turning with her cappuccino and walking away.

"What? Summer… wait," Seth called after her, running to catch up. "Summer, stop, we need to talk!" He called, grabbing her arm and spinning her around to face him.

"Talk about what? How the day after we break up you're off gallivanting with some slut?" she yelled, tears threatening to fall at any moment. "How you're kissing some other girl less than 24 hours later? No, Cohen, I do not want to talk." She finished and stormed off.

Seth shook his head, and turned to go back over to the couch he was sitting on earlier. Quickly, he grabbed his book bag and headed for the door.

"Come on, Alli," he said, already halfway down the steps. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

**A/N: Okay…so definitely _not _what I was expecting to come out of this chapter…don't you just hate that? LoL… you have everything all planned out, but your plan isn't working with what's going on in your mind and your fingers? Haha… yeah… well… review! Please and thank you!**


	3. Glory Fades

**Welcome to His Life**

**Chapter 3: Glory Fades**

**Summary: Seth returns home, only after desperate pleas, and demands of his parents, to a Ryan-less ****Newport****. Will life be the same? Will Summer still want him? Or will it be exactly like it was before Ryan ever showed up…**

**Rating: PG-13 for language and content**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately own absolutely nothing. If you did think I owned something…than you were crazy for thinking that.**

**A/N: Howdy ya'll! Thanks so much for the reviews! Keep them coming! **

* * *

_Keep the noise low.   
She doesn't wanna blow it.   
Shaking head to toe   
while your left hand does "the show me around."   
Quickens your heartbeat.   
It beats me straight into the ground.   
You don't recover from a night like this.   
A victim, still lying in bed, completely motionless.   
A hand moves in the dark to a zipper.   
Hear a boy bracing tight against sheets   
barely whisper, "This is so messed up."_

"Seth, you look _so _hot in that," Allison commented as Seth stepped out of the dressing room. "You _have_ _to_ get it."

Seth just stood there wondering why and how he was standing in the middle of an Abercrombie and Fitch dressed like…_this. _He was wearing jeans that made him look like he fell in the dirt, and barely touched his legs, a grey t-shirt with orange rings around the sleeves and collar, that insinuated that he had gone to South Dakota and a blue stripped Oxford shirt over that. On his feet he had white K-Swiss sneakers, and Alli had sprayed Abercrombie and Fitch cologne on him. To top this whole outfit off, she had also put tons of gel in his hair, somehow straightening it out a little, and spiking it up. This outfit certainly wasn't him.

"Well," she prodded, "do you like it?"

"It really isn't me," Seth replied looking down at his attire. "I'm more into…less preppy stuff."

"Oh, Seth, come on, you need something different in your style for once," she tried to persuade him. "Besides, it's just _one _outfit. It won't cost you _that _much."

Seth looked himself over in the mirror one more time. Allison was right, he needed a change and, well, there was no time like the present.

"Okay," he agreed, heading back into the changing room. Minutes later, he emerged wearing his Bring Eyes t-shirt, regular jeans, and Converse sneakers. Without another word, he walked up to the cashier and paid for his outfit.

"Where do you want to go next?" Alli asked, walking out of the store with Seth. "I was thinking…maybe we could go back to your place for a little while."

"Um…I don't know if-" Seth started but was cut off by Allison's lips against his. All of his senses shut off as she pulled away. "Uh…oh- okay." He stuttered, pulling away and hurrying off to the car.

Moments later, after practically fighting Allison off in the car, they arrived at Seth's empty house. Both of his parents were at work for at least another three hours, and Ryan was obviously at school. Seth dug in his pocket and pulled out the keys. Before the door was even closed he felt his body being thrust against the wall, as Allison's lips attacked his. Memories shot through his mind at that second…

_Upon arrival the guests had all stared.   
Dripping wet and clearly depressed,   
he'd headed straight for the stairs.   
No longer cool, but a boy in a stitch,   
unprepared for a life full of lies and failing relationships.   
(Up the stairs: the station where   
the act becomes the art of growing up.)_

_0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo_

_"__Huh… it's weird 'cause they said those gardenias should have been in bloom by like Thanksgi-" Seth began but was cut off by Summer pushing him against the wall, and attacking him…with her lips. "Hey, what's going on?" he continued, pulling away._

_"I just can't help it… and I certainly can't explain it," she told Seth, who was still pinned to the wall. "You didn't tell anyone did you?"_

_"Uh, no, of course not," he replied, leaving out the fact that he had just told Ryan earlier that day._

_"Cause I'll kill you."_

_"No, I believe you."_

_And there it was again, Summer's lips on his. Seth relished in the moment for a little, but soon realized Anna was still in the house. Pulling away he began, "Could you do me a favor and just wait one second, because I've got some green beans that I really need to go check on."_

_"You're passing me up for beans?"_

_"No," Seth replied, shaking his head, and kissing her again._

_0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0_

_He keeps his hands low.   
He doesn't wanna blow it.   
He's wet from head to toe and   
his eyes give her the up and the down.   
His stomach turns and he thinks of throwing up.   
But the body on the bed beckons forward   
and he starts growing up._

_The fever, the focus.__   
The reasons that I had to believe you weren't too hard to sell.   
Die young and save yourself.   
The tickle, the taste of...   
It used to be the reason I breathed but now it's choking me up.   
Die young and save yourself._

Shaking the memory from his head, Seth backed up the steps, considering Allison was still kissing him. Moments later they were in his room, still kissing, but now on the bed.

"Alli," Seth started, pulling away as he felt her hands tugging at his jeans, "we…we barely know each other and…" She didn't stop, just continued kissing his neck. Seth couldn't think straight with her doing _that_. Before he could finish, she had already managed to have both his and her shirts off. There was no way in Hell Seth was going to stop this.

Seth laid there, almost motionless as she tugged at his pants. He didn't want this to happen… not yet, and not this way. This was not how he _ever_ imagined having sex…it was forced, not backed by love, and based on making Summer jealous…

"This is so messed up," Seth breathed as Alli reached behind him to turn of the only light on in the room.

But as she moved, and kissed him, he felt no connection what-so-ever, and didn't know how he was going through with this all. But Summer just wouldn't listen… she hated him for leaving, and wouldn't even listen to why he did it. If she didn't hate him so much…maybe things would be different. But she did, and now…here he was, changing his entire look, and his morals, and everything for this girl he barely knew. What was his problem?

_She hits the lights.   
This doesn't seem quite fair.   
Despite everything he learned from his friends,   
he doesn't feel so prepared.   
She's breathing quiet and smooth.   
He's gasping for air.   
"This is the first and last time," he says.   
She fakes a smile and presses her hips into his.   
He keeps his hands pinned down at his sides.   
He's holding back from telling her   
exactly what it really feels like._

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo

_He is the lamb, she is the slaughter.   
She's moving way too fast and all he wanted was to hold her.   
Nothing that he tells her is really having an effect.   
He whispers that he loves her,   
but she's probably only looking for...   
(Up the stairs: the station where   
the act becomes the art of growing up.)_

_So much more than he could ever give.__   
A life free of lies and a meaningful relationship.   
He keeps his hands pinned down at his sides.   
He waits for it to end   
and for the aching in his guts to subside._

Seth lied in bed, staring at the ceiling, his stomach churning. He felt as if he was going to throw up any moment. He just slept with a girl he didn't know, a girl who hated him for the first seventeen years of his life, a girl he didn't love, and most of all…a girl who _wasn't _Summer.

Standing up, he wrapped a sheet around him and headed over to his bathroom, turning on the shower. He stepped into the hot water, as if he could rinse away everything that happened earlier with some soap and water. For almost an hour he just stood there, letting the water pour down his body. But nothing worked – he still felt unclean. Finally, he turned the water off and stepped out of the shower with a towel wrapped around him. Walking into his room, he noticed Allison was gone and there was a note on his bed.

_Don't forget to wear your new outfit in the morning! And put some gel in your hair. See you tomorrow!_

_Kisses_

_Alli_

Seth shook his head, pulling the sheets off of his bed. He threw them into the dirty wash and put some new ones on. He wanted to forget anything that happened last night… anything and _everything_. After pulling the clean sheets around the corners of the bed, Seth laid down in them, closing his eyes… hoping that all of this was just a bad dream- that he would wake up and everything would be back to normal…

Too bad it wouldn't…

_The fever, the focus.__   
The reasons that I had to believe you weren't too hard to sell.   
Die young and save yourself.   
The tickle, the taste of...   
It used to be the reason I breathed but now it's choking me up.   
Die young and save yourself.   
Up the stairs: the station where   
the act becomes the art of growing up.   
The fever, the focus._

_The reasons that I had to believe you weren't too hard to sell.   
Die young and save yourself.   
The tickle, the taste of...   
It used to be the reason I breathed but now it's choking me up.   
Die young and save yourself._

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Yeah, I know, you all _hate _me now… haha… but don't worry… it will get better sooner…or later. :) heh… well review please!! :) gracias **


End file.
